


We're Like Flour And Sugar But Together We Make Cake

by GiselleLogan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiselleLogan/pseuds/GiselleLogan
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire were destined to be together, they were made for each other, there was no questions about that.





	We're Like Flour And Sugar But Together We Make Cake

-o-o-o-o-o-

“Sapphire will you marry me?” Ruby could feel her heart racing against her chest, she looked up at Sapphire, she was so beautiful, Ruby could feel butterflies in her stomach, how did she end up being so lucky to have someone like her? Someone who was so accepting of her? Someone who looked at her and wasn't afraid? She didn't understand but what she did understand was that Sapphire was standing in front of her, with the most shocked looked on her face, her hair blowing to the side, Ruby didn't care about her hat flying in the wind. 

“Yes! Yes!” Sapphire was laughing, her face eye shining as bright as the sun, sparkling like a star, she said yes? Ruby looked at Sapphire with tears in her eyes, she was so happy, 

“Yes?!” Sapphire nodded she squealed when Ruby wrapped her arms around her, she buried her face into Sapphire's shoulder. She missed her scent, the way she smelled like snow on a christmas morning, the way her cool touch melted her warm one. 

“Oh Sapphire, I love you so much.” Ruby couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes, she felt Sapphire's cool hands on her face, a giggle left her lips when Sapphire made her look at into her eye. 

“I missed you! I love you so much Ruby. I missed kissing you, holding you, feeling you, everything about you Ruby.. I never want to be away from that again..” Sapphire leaned down and kissed Ruby's cheek, then her forehead which made Ruby giggle more. 

“You're my world Ruby, without you I'm nothing, I don't want to be without you.” Ruby pressed her forehead against Sapphire's they both smiled at each other as if it was the first time their hearts racing against their chests they were together again, everything was complete. 

“I'm nothing without you Sapphire.” Ruby whispered and picked her up which made Sapphire laugh both of them not caring about the rest of the world as they danced in the wind, they made their own future now, they were able to decide what they wanted to do, nothing was going to take that away from them. 

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: So this episode was so freaking adorable, I just had to write a small fic about it! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
